(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept is involved with the use of climbing tree stands for ascending and descending from trees. Most climbing tree stands are comprised of a seat portion and a footstep for placement of the climber's feet. Climbers typically use a body harness, which includes an adjustable strap for wrapping around the trunk of the tree during ascent or descent. The adjustable strap will be referred to as a tree mounting strap for the purposes of this disclosure. The tree mounting strap may be fastened to the climbing tree stand with a bolt, pin, or tensioned buckle for easy adjustment for different tree sizes. The tree mounting strap may also be fastened to an overall body harness worn by the tree climber.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
US # 2012/0018250 A1 (Jan. 26, 2012 discloses a safety strap assembly which is used by a climber for ascending, remaining secured at height and descending from a tree or pole. The safety strap assembly includes a tubular strap; an elastic strap; a stiffening member; a string; a coupling; and a finger-pull. Optionally, an oval chain-link is included. The tubular strap fits around a tree. One end of the tubular strap is connected to an elastic strap. The other end is attachable to the climber. The stiffening member fits within the tubular member. A string extending from two holes in the tubular strap permit the stiffening member to be shifted. The coupling at the free end of the elastic strap connects to the tubular strap in a removable slidable engagement. The finger-pull at that connection breaks away if the climber falls enabling the tubular strap to engage the tree and prevent a fall to the ground.
US # 2009/0236178 A1 (Sep. 24, 2009 is an inventive device featuring a Tree Stand Safety Belt to prevent a wearer/user from falling out of a tree stand used for viewing or hunting wildlife. When properly positioned and securely attached, the device of this invention maintains substantially continuous contact of the wearer's back to a tree trunk. This contact not only provides a physical barrier to moving; that sense of contact also protects its wearer/user from experiencing height disorientation and possibly losing their balance. The device is designed for its wearer to use in either a sitting or standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,138 B1 (Mar. 27, 2001 discloses a tree stand safety belt to facilitate climbing of a tree with a climbing tree stand without interfering with climbing movement of the tree stand, and while allowing the belt to be curled up when not in use. The belt body is made of a flexible web of cloth-like material, such as polyester or nylon webbing, and has first and second ends. An attachment device, such as a clip, is provided at the second end, and a loop is typically formed at the first end that allows the second end to pass through it. A stiffening element, such as a chain, is provided at a central portion of the belt between the first and second ends, for example sandwiched between a strip of webbing stitched to the belt body and the belt body itself. During use the belt is connected by a releasable attachment device (such as a spring clamp) to a side support or tree engaging element of the upper frame of a tree stand.